Save Our Seeds
]] Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that exists in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2, as well as in Piñata Parties. Before the 1.7 update, exactly three Brain Busters of this type existed in the then three worlds. Currently, there are two in every world, excluding Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves and Neon Mixtape Tour which have three Save Our Seeds levels and Lost City, Jurassic Marsh and Modern Day which have only one.　　　 In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all the endangered plants. Completing a level would earn the player star before the 1.7 update. After the 1.7 update, the objective is still the same, but only requires the player to progress on the map. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game screen will display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the level in a similar manner. If an endangered Iceberg Lettuce freezes a zombie, the text displayed is identical, even though Iceberg Lettuces cannot be eaten by zombies. Similarly, in Big Wave Beach - Day 30, when an endangered Guacodile rushes away to eat the row of zombies, the player also loses, even though Guacodiles cannot be eaten by zombies. The only time the text is different is in Dark Ages - Night 12, where the text will say "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE" if the Puff-shrooms dissappear normally. The plants to save are Sunflowers in Ancient Egypt and Kung-Fu World, Spring Beans in Pirate Seas, Wall-nuts in Wild West and Neon Mixtape Tour, Citrons and Starfruits in two separate levels of Far Future, Puff-shrooms and Magnet-shrooms in two separate levels in Dark Ages, Potato Mines, Banana Launchers and Guacodiles in three separate levels of Big Wave Beach, Pepper-pults, Rotobagas, and Chard Guards in Frostbite Caves, A.K.E.E.'s in Lost City, Phat Beets, Wall-nuts and Spore-shrooms in Neon Mixtape Tour, Primal Wall-nuts in Jurassic Marsh and Modern Day, Sun-shrooms in one level of the Chinese version of Dark Ages, and a couple of plants in Piñata Parties. Levels The Roman numerals are the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Lost City Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Modern Day Piñata Party Gallery Trivia *Modern Day - Day 15 and Jurassic Marsh - Day 15 use the exact same layout for endangered plants. *If the player dug up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, they would lose the level as if they were eaten. This would occur because the game registers digging up a plant the same way it does when it gets eaten. After the 1.9 update, however, the shovel has no effect when used on endangered plants. *Even though the player's brains are not eaten if the plant is eaten, the brain image is still shown if the player loses. *Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls," also known as S.O.S used in emergencies. *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, which is the universal caution sign with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow square is stolen along with that plant. *Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves and Neon Mixtape Tour are the only worlds so far to have more than one type of endangered plant. Strangely enough, Far Future - Day 20 has Starfruits, which are premium plants, as the endangered plants. *Not counting Pinata Parties, Far Future - Day 20 is the only level with the endangered plants being a premium plant. *If Mecha-Football Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Excavator Zombie or Punk Zombie move an endangered plant, the colored square with it will also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the endangered plants were eaten by the zombies. This could be a glitch. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. However, it could have also been implemented as an extra layer of challenge. **Strangely, Wall-nut First Aid works with Endangered Chard Guards and Primal Wall-nuts. *There is only one Save Our Seeds level in Kung-Fu World. **The plant that needs to be saved is the Sunflower, similarly to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save Our Seeds in Kung-Fu World. *When the player starts a level, they can sometimes see the dirt under the endangered plants from the planting animations. *The endangered tile can be on Lily Pads. It covers the Lily Pad, making them unseen. The only way for this to happen is Fisherman Zombie pulling the endangered Banana Launchers forward in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. *Tile Turnip cannot be planted on the endangered plant, but an endangered plant can still use Power Tiles. *On Dark Ages - Night 12, if the player lets the endangered Puff-shrooms disappear, the text "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE!" appears instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!". *Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves and Neon Mixtape Tour are the only worlds that have three Save Our Seeds levels after the 1.7 update. *All Save Our Seeds levels in Big Wave Beach have four flags. *Lost City, Jurassic Marsh, and Modern Day are the only worlds to have only one Save Our Seeds level (the other worlds have two or three of them). *A Save Our Seeds level can have more than one type of endangered plant (currently occurs in Piñata Party and Neon Mixtape Tour). *Phat Beet, Wall-nut, and Primal Wall-nut are currently the only plants that appear in more than one Save Our Seeds level after the 1.7 update (not including Piñata Parties) **Wall-nut and Primal Wall-nut are the only plants that appears in more than one Save Our Seeds levels in two different worlds. *Crazy Dave's quote "There's a plant call on the banana phone!" is a reference to the 1994 popular children's album, Bananaphone. *Endangered plants cannot be moved with Escape Root, though Penny says in Modern Day - Day 19 that it can swap places with endangered plants. **In the 4.6.2 Update, Escape Root can now swap with endangered plants, making Escape Root useful in Save Our Seeds levels. *Most Save our Seeds levels take place on Day 15 of each world except for Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Dark Ages. ru:Сохрани_наши_семена Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version)